


It's Complicated

by daisyrachel



Series: timecanary week 2k17 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, honestly this was word vomit, it's a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: It was unspoken that they didn’t talk about it, because despite what a lot of their behavior showed, the Legends did actually respect the privacy of their teammates.+written for timecanary week 2k17 day 6: fake dating/secret relationship au





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> this starts out wildly angsty and becomes crack very quickly it might give you whiplash i'm sorry

It was unspoken that they didn’t talk about it, because despite what a lot of their behavior showed, the Legends _did_ actually respect the privacy of their teammates.

 

Maybe Amaya was a little bit too comfortable walking into a room whenever Jax was changing. And maybe Jax had walked in on Ray kissing his suit that one time, and now they had zero boundaries whatsoever. And maybe Ray had once pulled off Nate’s pants when he was stuck. And maybe Nate had accidentally once gotten in to the shower when Mick was already in there. And maybe Mick was regularly interrupting Professor Stein’s weekly phone calls with his wife.

 

Ok, _sometimes_ they respected each other’s privacy.

 

Which is why they didn’t talk about Sara and Rip. Because Ray pulling off Nate’s pants when he was too drunk to move? Great party story! Even though they were literally all there, it still gets laughs. Sara and Rip, now that’s complicated, that’s deep, and none of them quite understand it.

 

It starts on the old ship, after they’ve lost Carter, but when they still have Kendra and Snart. Mick, shockingly, is the first one to notice it. Rip tells Sara that she’s more than an assassin, that she should _act_ like she’s more, and suddenly it’s all too intimate for him, and he leaves.

 

Ray notices next, notices how Sara and Rip gravitate towards each other, how they protect each other. They back each other’s plans, unless it involves one of them being in danger. The spend time together. Ray knows what that means, and rather than get involved in the sanctity of it, he avoids it like the plague so as not to ruin it. Which kind of sucks, because Sara’s the only person he sort of knows on the ship, and now he has no friends. Well, Mick and Leonard are starting to grow on him, but he doesn’t know if they can really _be_ friends.

 

Professor Stein notices the motions. The way Sara will place an assuring hand on Rip’s shoulder. The way Rip will hold up Sara’s back when she’s nervous. The way that they stand back to back in battle, with as little space between them as possible. He recognizes it. It’s the way Clarissa used to touch his shoulder before an award ceremony, the way he used to hold up Clarissa before dinner at her parents’. The way that they desired to be so close, to be one, that they couldn’t do anything but get married.

 

Jax notices it because Stein notices it, but he sees it on his own too. He hears how the only time Rip sounds happy is when he’s talking to Sara. He notices how Sara’s voice loses years of trauma when she’s going over Rip’s latest plan. He hears, and he hears _well_.

 

They wouldn’t be shocked if Kendra and Leonard (and maybe even Carter) had noticed too, but now they’ll never get the chance to ask. And then they’re time scattered and Mick is in stasis and Rip is gone.

 

+

 

Until Nate Heywood finds them. And Nate Heywood _learns_. He’s a historian, it’s what he does. He listens to their stories, Mick’s first and everyone else’s later, and he learns of the emotions these two shared, the way the clicked, how their damaged souls cried out for each other.

 

Amaya doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand. She hasn’t heard the stories, she hasn’t met Rip. She only knows that for some sentimental reason, Sara must get this former captain back at all costs. She doesn’t notice it until after the moon. Rip is back, the team is together. They look at each other and _oh_. In that one glance she sees every time she looked at Rex, emotions strong but hidden for the sake of the rest. And finally, she understands.

 

They don’t talk about it because it’s complicated. Rip had a family and so did Sara, until neither of them did and if they found each other why should they ruin it? They don’t talk about it because it’s not their business. But most importantly, they don’t talk about it because they don’t have to.

 

Well, apparently Mick does.

 

+

 

The two of them are facing off again, in one of their constant battles since they’ve become something akin to “co-captains”. Sara is still the captain, of course, but sometimes Rip will insert himself into making the decision. They’ve been yelling for ten minutes, and now they’re just staring, staring with such intention, and the whole team is dead silent, scared of breaking the spell.

 

Until Mick elbows Ray and says, “Instead of eye fucking in front of us, could they just go to their room and fuck like normal fucking people?”

 

Ray shoots him a warning look, but it’s too late. Rip and Sara are already staring at Mick. “What do you mean?” asked Sara. “Why would it be normal for Rip and I to fuck?”

 

Rip looks like he’s about to critique her phraseology, when Jax decides to take pity on Mick. “We know you didn’t want us to know, but we know guys. And don’t worry about it, we’re all totally cool with it, and we don’t ever have to talk about it again. Your business is your business, dudes.”

 

Rip looks scandalized, “And what exactly,” he begins to ask, “might ‘our business’ be?”

 

Mick grunted and moved a finger back and forth between them. “You two,” he said with conviction, “are fucking.”

 

Stein sighed. “What I believe Mick means to say, rather crudely,” he continued, “Is that you two have found comfort in each other at a very difficult moment in both your lives, and we couldn’t be happier for you.”

 

Rip opened his mouth, and then shut it again, bearing a certain similarity to a guppy. Sara began laughing, and couldn’t stop. “Anyone feel like we’re missing something?” asked Amaya.

 

“We’re not fucking!” laughed Sara at the same time Rip screeches “We’re not dating!”

 

Mick snorted. “That means he thinks you’re not date material,” said Mick, point at Sara. “But she,” he said, moving his finger to Rip, “Thinks _you’re_ unfuckable. Hey, Haircut, which do you think is worse?”

 

Sara laughed again. “What the fuck did we do to give you the impression that we’re dating?”

 

“I too,” said Rip, seeming thoroughly miffed, “Would like to know whatever gave you this impression. So that I can stop doing it. Immediately.”

 

Sara looked at him, almost upset. “Why are you annoyed? This only reflects badly on _me_. I am a _catch_ , thank you very much!”

 

“Yeah, that,” said Jax, “That’s pretty much what it is, it’s your comfort level.”

 

Sara looked at Rip. “I’m never talking to you again.” He patted her on the shoulder with a sad look on his face.

 

“And that as well,” said Stein, “You’re constantly… touching.”

 

Rip’s grabbed his hand back and shoved it into one of the pockets of his coat. Sara gave him a forgiving look that made Nate snap multiple times before saying, “And, _that_. That whole _looking_ thing.”

 

Sara seemed shock. “So you’re telling me I can’t even _look_ at Rip anymore?” she asked. “We’re _friends_. Friends have to look at each other.”

 

“But you don’t look at each other like you’re friends,” said Ray, “You look at each other like you’re-“ He quickly covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from saying any more.

 

“Dr. Palmer, how do we look at each other?” asked Rip.

 

“Yeah, Haircut,” said Mick, please that someone else had said too much this time, “How do they look at each other?”

 

“You look at each other,” said Ray, giving into the pressure, “Kind of like you love each other?”

 

“Yes, Ray,” Sara said, rolling her eyes and putting an arm around Rip, “I _do_ love Rip.”

 

“You do?” squeaked Rip, seeming very shocked by the sudden turn of events.

 

“Of course I do!” continued Sara. “In a very _platonic_ manner though.”

 

“Doesn’t look very platonic to me,” muttered Amaya under her breath.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rip said, turning to Sara, “Can we go back to the part where you said that you _love_ me?”

 

Sara sighed, “Yes, Rip, but only platoni-“ she was cut off by Rip pressing his mouth to hers effectively silencing her. It didn’t take her very long to lean in and then they were kissing, _really_ kissing, and then Rip was sliding a hand up her leg and _oh_ it was time for the rest of the Legends to get out of there.

 

Stein and Nate made a run for it, Amaya following not too far behind. Mick stayed firmly planted, laughing his ass off, until Ray tugged him away. Jax stayed the latest, only to throw a condom at them and yell “Stay safe!” before running off to meet the rest of his friends in the kitchen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla @ me on tumblr : raymondpalmef.tumblr.com


End file.
